A Life and Love Cut Short
by secrettrip13
Summary: Lives and loves can be cut short and then all that remains are memories. Holding on to those memories, and sharing them are what matters until you find your love again.


While I was trying to write the next chapter to my story Moment, which, I am still working on and hope to have up sometime soon, I came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy and hope it tides you over until I can figure out my next chapter for my other story. Once again reviews are welcomed the good, the bad and any ideas you have.

The day I met you was when my life truly started. You entered my life and I knew nothing would be the same. I remember how we skated around the issue for months neither one of us willing to make the first move in fear the other didn't feel the same. The flirting, the soft touches, the need to be around each other and the longing looks, the eye shagging as Garcia put it and boy was that some good eye shagging. In retrospect how crazy were we. Each of us knew there was no one else and yet we continued to fight it. Morgan and Garcia have given us a hard time about how long it took but in our defense it took them longer.

I remember when I finally told you how I felt, I was beyond nervous but I couldn't continue live without you knowing. We had finished up with a case and were relaxing at my place; just you and me listen to music and talking about anything, everything when the topic of love came up. I don't even remember exactly something about our last dates or maybe it was about Morgan and Garcia and their love for one another I don't know and it doesn't matter really. All that matters is that it was said. With my head down, eyes closed I told you. Three simple words that would forever change everything, I love you. When I finally had the courage I looked into your usually very warm, loving eyes and saw tears. My heart sank. I thought I had blown the best thing that ever happened to me, that I had ruined our friendship, but I quickly realized that they were not tears of sadness or anger or disgust but tears of joy, happiness and best of all love. In barely a whisper you said those three words back and I knew then that our love was forever. I don't think I ever told you but that was one of the best nights of my life and all we did was sit really close on the couch talk, watch television, and hold hands. We talked about when we first knew it was more than friendship and to my surprise I realized it first. That not only did we both love each other but that we were both in love with each other. But man was that night perfect.

I can't believe it took us a full week to go on our first official date. Nothing special just dinner and a walk around the park but man was I a nervous wreck. I remember picking you up with flowers of course because who doesn't bring flowers on a first date right. Took me nearly two hours to get ready, another forty-five minutes to pick out the right flowers, and ten minutes to ring the bell but when I finally did and you opened the door I was speechless. No matter what you wear you always look amazing but knowing that this was our first date I don't think anyone in the world could have looked more beautiful. I remember fumbling with the calla lilies I decided on, and slurring my words but finally I managed to express my feelings toward your beauty with, and I quote, "wow." I know extremely articulate right but you got the idea. Diner went well but truly the best part of the night, okay not the best part, but a very close second was walking around the part holding hands with our fingers intertwined. I know, can I sound any more sappy, but really it just felt so right. Looking down at our hands I saw a future there. I saw you and me with matching bands, I saw the cute little house with the big yard, white picket fence, the dog, the cat the 2.5 children or however many, I saw it all, and I saw it all with you. As we were walking up to your front door, I swear I turned into that teenager boy who is walking his very first date home. I had this knot the size of the world in my gut, my mouth was going dry and worst of all I started to feel my hands sweat and the only thought that went through my mind besides don't trip was do I kiss her good night and if so do I kiss her on the check or on the lips. If you would have asked me at that moment what my name was I would have failed to give you the correct answer. As we reached the front door you turned to me smiling and still holding my hand and before I could react I see your eyes and all the warmth they hold and I knew that whatever I decided would be right. Still holding your right hand with my left I tuck a few strands of your hair behind your ear with my right. I caressed your check, holding it slightly then without hesitation I lean in and at the same time you lean too and our lips meet. It was soft, gentle, sweet, tender. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't what most would consider earth shattering but my world did stand still. It was the most amazing kiss I have ever had even to this day and trust me you have given me some amazing kisses. But the first is always special, one you will always remember and for me it sealed the deal. You would be mine and I would be yours forever.

I remember taking things slow. Neither one of us wanted to rush anything, there was no need to. It was a month to the day of our first proclaiming our love that we made love. We didn't plan it to happen then, we actually had attempted it on several other occasions but fate kept intervening. Sometimes the best laid plans are the ones you don't plan. You know it's funny, I don't remember the exact events that led up it but I remember that nothing had ever felt so right. We were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when I came up behind you and wrapped my arms around your waist. You closed your eyes contently and leaned into me. I nuzzled your neck with my nose and then slowly started kissing you neck and slowly made my way down to where your shoulder met your shirt. You turned in my arms so we were facing one another and the look in your eyes, full of love and lust, told me that it was time. I continued kissing your neck and continued the trail back up, along your jaw until I came to your lips. Those wonderful lips. I kissed them with passion I never imagined I could have and hearing you moan just set me all types of off. You granted my tongue access to your mouth and the battle was on. Hands were pulling each other closer that literally nothing could pass between us, not even air. Speaking of air, when that became an issue we parted, our eyes fluttered open our heads rested on the others. You reached for my hand and pulled me along, out of the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hallway to the door of your room where I stopped. I looked into those eyes I have grown to love more than anything and silently asked if you were sure. Your only response was a kiss and a slight tug of my hand. We edged ever so slowly towards the middle of the room, and by middle of the room I really mean bed. When the back of your knees hit the bed we parted from the kiss again. This time not needing the reassurance I reached for the hem of your shirt. Okay I lied there was a need for reassurance and you knew that with my very slight hesitation. You responded by reaching for the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head and let it fall to the ground. I could only stare at the perfectness that was you. The rest was kind of blind passion. Clothes were thrown around the room and bodies were tangled in bed sheets. We took our time that night. We both wanted to learn everything we could about each other's bodies that we made love for hours. Kissing, touching, and exploring each other. Words at times were useless. The only auditable sound I know I made besides the moaning was I love you. Sleep finally did come, though needed it was not welcomed, I wanted everything and every minute you. When we woke you were in my arms with your back cradled perfectly to my front. It was as if our bodies were made for each other. That is how we decided everyday should start with each other in one another's arms.

I remember when the team found out or rather when we decided it was time to tell the team though apparently they already knew. We had been officially dating for about three months not a long time for some but a lifetime for us. I asked you to move in with me and the pure excitement on your face was enough to blow my mind. We chose your place for the time being, with it being closer to work and all but planned on buying a bigger place soon. Figuring with moving in we should tell the team since let's face it, it's kind of hard to hide the fact that we live together when all my stuff will now be your place. So after a rough case we all went to our favorite bar to unwind, talking about weekend plans and pretty much talking about anything not case related. So we are sitting next to each other, everyone had a fresh drink and you figure it is the perfect moment to announce our relationship. So guys, you state, since no one has any actual plans then I guess you wouldn't mind helping my girlfriend move in with me this weekend, would ya. They all froze for just a minute until Garcia states, by girlfriend you mean, pointing in my direction, and by move in you mean move in. You simply nod and as eloquently as possible say Yup. The next one to say something is Morgan and all he can say is, damn couldn't you guys have waited another week to make your announcement, I would have won the bet. With that the other members of the team also voice their disgust at our timing with the exception of Reid who proudly collects his winnings. Who would have guessed that the boy wonder would have picked the right week. Anyway with that said Hotch told us to see him in his office on Monday for a chat about interdepartmental relationships but adds quickly that he's glad we finally came to our senses and found each other. So it was all planned out. The gang came over in the morning and we had my place moved into yours by the end of the weekend. They have be the best family either one of us could have ever asked for. Though I was right not six months later the team came together again this time to move our combined household into a larger one.

Those are just some of the memories I will forever hold in my heart. We shared so many but at the same time not nearly enough. Standing here today still makes it no more real, but I know that in time it will become not only real but my reality. I will no longer get to look into your loving eyes, I will no longer get to intertwine my fingers with yours, I will no longer be able to kiss you and I will be no love making like there is no tomorrow. Tomorrow for us has come and gone but I know you are looking out for us all. You will keep us safe each time we go out and do our jobs. I know that you are watching us, me, I know you are here with me always. I will never forget the time we had as short as it may have been. The one nice thing about our job was it made us realize just how short life truly is. Most of all I will remember the love we shared though only truly beginning with promises of forever. So Jennifer until me meet again I will hold you in my heart.


End file.
